The Way You Are
by Starlight Rose
Summary: As requested by Masako Kiyo-san I've written a Tomoyo/Soujiro proposal scene as another side story to "An Unfinished Task". For all you Tomoyo/Eriol fans out there you can just replace Soujiro with Eriol and I think that all except for a few lines you can


The Way You Are  
By: Starlight rose  
AIM: starlighto rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, everyone knows that. Clamp owns it and I'm borrowing their characters without their permission. I do however own Soujiro, so take him and you die! I love the characters that I create even if they have very few lines.  
  
AN: As requested by Masako Kiyo-san I've written a Tomoyo/Soujiro proposal scene as another side story to "An Unfinished Task". For all you Tomoyo/Eriol fans out there you can just replace Soujiro with Eriol and I think that all except for a few lines you can make this believably into a Tomoyo/Eriol fic. Syaoran and Tomoyo are slightly OOC especially Syaoran. Enjoy and please R+R. Oh yeah. I will not be posting my other S+S fic since people did not seem interested enough to review my Christmas fic. I only got 12 reviews and I was asking for 20.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was a week after Sakura and Syaoran had gotten engaged, Tomoyo reflected happily. Seeing her beloved Sakura finally happy with her favorite person had made Tomoyo extremely happy as well though she still felt rather sad at losing her friend. She had supported Syaoran's claim to Sakura because she knew that Sakura loved him and that he loved her. Still, she sometimes wished that Sakura had chosen her instead. Not that Tomoyo was unhappy or lonely though. She had Soujiro, who was kind and understanding towards her.   
  
Soujiro had been very good for Tomoyo. He often helped curb some of her obsessive tendencies towards Sakura, to which Syaoran and Sakura were both thankful to him for and he understood Tomoyo and acted as a good companion and silent comfort to her. For that she was thankful to him for and for that she loved him.  
  
The two walked silently side by side underneath a sky glittering with stars and a crescent moon hanging overhead. The night was peaceful and the two were enjoying just being in each other's presence. The spring night was warm with an occasional cool breeze that swept by taking with the scent of green earth and cherry blossoms. Tomoyo had her arm intertwined with Soujiro's arm as the two walked. Her head leaned gently against his chest and she could hear his heart beating peacefully in his breast. The sound of his beating heart comforted Tomoyo in ways she didn't understand. But Tomoyo reflected it was just like him, steady and strong. Though she noted today it beat a bit faster than normal, but she shrugged that thought off.  
  
Finally Soujiro reached a large sakura tree and stopped underneath it. He looked up at the glowing moon and the radiant stars and took a deep breath. Tomoyo looked at him questioningly. Turning his head to look down at her Soujiro smiled tenderly at her. He delicately extracted his arm from hers and took her hand gently in his. With his other hand he removed a simple ring with one small heart-shaped amethyst surrounded by a few tiny diamonds. He should the ring to her as he got on his knees still holding her hand. Tomoyo looked at the ring with a combination of shock, hope, and confusion.  
  
"Tomoyo," Soujiro started uttering her name softly, "I've known you for about three years now. I fell in love with your beauty the first time I saw you, but as I later learned you possessed more than just physical beauty. You were and are a beautiful person, both on the inside and the outside.  
  
You befriended a friendless new student that you knew nothing about because you thought he was lonely. You opened yourself up to him and confided in him not knowing or caring if he was worthy of your trust. You cared about everyone around you and wanted them all to be happy so you helped him make friends in a place where he thought he had none. You reached out to him in a way that no one before had bothered to. For that I thank you.  
  
It was because you cared and because you were so gentle and kind that I fell in love with you. The beautiful violet-eyed girl with the obsession with her best friend, but with one of the most beautiful and caring hearts I had ever seen in anyone. I was so happy when you confessed to me that you cared for me. I had always thought that you loved Sakura-san so I keep my feelings to myself to avoid the pain of rejection and because I didn't want to complicate our friendship. I was a coward, but you were brave and willing to risk rejection to tell me your feelings. If it were not for your courage then, I would not have the courage to ask you what I'm about to ask you now.  
  
I know that you still love Sakura-san and that you will always love Sakura-san. I'm willing to accept that because your love is a part of you. I love you the way you are and for everything you are. But I ask only that you have enough room in your heart to love me even half as much as I love you and agree to be my bride. To have even met someone as wonderful as you I know I must have been blessed by the gods, but to have you be my wife and know that you'll always be by my side would make me feel as if the gods' happiness were inferior to my own. Please marry me, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shined with unshed tears as she reached her hand up to gently stroke his cheek as she replied, "You're right, I love Sakura, and I will always love Sakura, but I love you too. I love you as much as I love Sakura because you are my protector and my comfort. Everything about you makes me happy and puts me at peace. You do so much for me and there is no way that I could thank you enough for all you've done for me. If the only thing you ask of me is to become your bride then how can I refuse you? It would honor me and make me deliriously happy to become your wife."  
  
Soujiro's face broke out into a tremendous smile as he yelled with joy and swept Tomoyo up into his arms and spun her around. Tomoyo added her own delighted giggles with Soujiro's joyful laughter. Finally when he put her down he cupped her face in his palm and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Tomoyo closed her eyes and relished in the bliss of their union.  
  
*****************************  
  
In the tree above the kissing couple, Sakura sighed softly and leaned on Syaoran's shoulder. "That's so romantic," she whispered to her fiancé, "Soujiro's speech rivals your proposal speech to me. If I didn't know better I would think that you two got the same person to write your speech for you or you two worked together to write your proposals."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped nervously and replied, "Of course not. Everything I said to you came from my heart." Reaching his free arm around his girlfriend he pulled her closer to him. In his other hand Syaoran held Tomoyo's camcorder and zoomed in on the newly engaged couple.  
  
"By the way, Syaoran, how did you find out about this?" Sakura asked her love turning her head to look up at him curiously.  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly and answered her, "Ogata-san came to me this morning and asked me how I liked the thought of 'thanking' Daidouji-san for all the times she's recorded our romantic moments. Of course I couldn't give up such a great opportunity so I told him 'I'd love to.' He told me that Tomoyo would have probably wished to have a tape of their engagement later if she agreed so he requested that I tape it for them."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped before commenting, "Soujiro-kun really does know Tomoyo-chan well. They are so good for each other. He's the only one that seems to be able to persuade Tomoyo to not do something. I'm so happy that she's happy now."  
  
*****************************  
  
After several minutes of kissing, Soujiro finally broke the kiss of gently and lingeringly. Looking up into the tree he shouted, "You two can come down now. We're done."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him with a puzzled look etched on her face. From the tree above them, two figures jumped down. One of them she noticed was Syaoran carrying her camcorder. The other was Sakura with a huge grin on her face. For the first time in her life Tomoyo felt completely at a lose for words so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "HOE?!?"  
  
The group before her burst out in peels of laughter at the look of sheer surprise on her face and her chose of words or should I say word. Tomoyo just stared at them for a few moments before realizing what she had said and then proceeded to join them. Finally gaining control of her laughter Sakura launched herself at her friend and encompassed her in a huge bear hug. "Congratulations Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted, "Now you can be as happy with Soujiro-kun as I am with Syaoran! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Syaoran walked over to Soujiro and patted him on the back telling him, "Congratulations! Thanks for letting me videotape this. Can I videotape your wedding too? This was really fun! I can see why Daidouji-san enjoys it so much."  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Soujiro stared at him and them collapsed to the ground in shock. Soujiro slapped his head and mumbled, "I think I've created a monster."  
  
*****************************  
  
Syaoran: You know I have to thank you.  
  
SR: For what?  
  
Syaoran: For letting me videotape Soujiro and Tomoyo's engagement. That was fun and the looks on their faces were unforgettable.  
  
SR: Oh, I thought it would have been for writing your proposal speech to Sakura and Tomoyo for you and Soujiro.  
  
Sakura: SYAORAN! I thought you told me that you wrote it yourself?  
  
::Syaoran sweatdrops nervously::  
  
SR: Our little wolf is too dense and nowhere near romantic enough to write a speech like that.  
  
Sakura (sniffling): You lied to me.  
  
Syaoran (pleading): Sakura please don't cry. I'm sorry. ::turns to glare at SR:: Now look what you've done you big mouthed author. You've made Sakura cry.  
  
SR: Actually you made her cry. But stop crying Sakura. I just told him how to say it since he's too dense to know how to do it correctly, all the feelings and thoughts behind it came from the gaki's heart.  
  
Sakura (brightens): Honto desu ka?  
  
Syaoran: Honto desu yo. ::turns back to SR:: You're lucky that Sakura stopped crying and forgave me or else you would be in big trouble.  
  
SR: Ho ho. The gaki is threatening me. What could you do to me? I have him to protect me. ::pulls out SD Eriol who's looking at Syaoran with gleeful mischief in his eyes::  
  
::Syaoran sweatdrops then picks Sakura up and hightails it out of there::  
  
  
  



End file.
